


Did You Miss Me

by beansprean



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, School Reunion, cries i love javi so much, these boys are ridiculous they cant do anything like normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/beansprean
Summary: Jonas and Mitch go to their high school reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this ask](http://mitjo.tumblr.com/post/158682403188/so-im-not-old-enough-to-have-had-my-10-year-high) from [@mitjo](http://mitjo.tumblr.com/) :3

"So are you having fun yet?"

Jonas snorted, taking the cup of punch Mitch was offering. "There were approximately two people I was actually looking forward to seeing here. One of them didn't show because he lives in Ottowa and the other is pretending you don't exist, so."

Mitch's newly free hand made its way into Jonas's back pocket, squeezing affectionately. Propping up the wall on the least-decorated side of the cafeteria, the two men looked out with general indifference at the sea of former classmates dancing awkwardly to ten-year-old music.

Jonas took a sip of the punch and nearly spat in shock. "Mitch, did you spike the bowl?!"

Mitch just grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows, and Jonas was unable to keep from smiling in return. 

"You dork. That's so high school."

Mitch sipped from his own paper cup without a wince. "Hate to break it to ya Joey, but this is high school."

Jonas laughed. "Oh God, please, no." 

High school was the worst. Well, most of it, Jonas thought, glancing at his boyfriend. Certain things made the last year a lot better.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mitch tipped his gaze back toward Jonas and smiled, soft and close-mouthed. It was a struggle to keep pink lights from worming into the air around them.

"Joey--"

An unholy screech interrupted Mitch, and a lithe shape sprang from the crowd to attach itself around his neck. Jonas jumped back in fear, straight into what felt like a solid concrete wall. Green wisps of light were forming around Jonas's fingers when--

"Fuck! Scratch!"

The lights evaporated.

It _was_ Scratch, hair grown out a bit but still wild around her face, skinny arms and legs wrapped around Mitch like a spidermonkey. 

If that was Scratch, then... the wall behind Jonas planted two solid hands on his shoulders to spin him around, and Javier grinned down at him. Jonas returned the smile and relaxed into the hug Javier pulled him into, reveling briefly in the softness and warmth. "It's great to see you, Javi."

"Hey, Jo! Guess you haven't dumped this loser yet, huh?"

Jonas heard Mitch snort behind him and pulled back from the embrace. Scratch had finally been pulled off, but was almost vibrating with energy. She seemed to be held in place by an unfamilar woman (her girlfriend?) who had a death grip on her wrist.

Javier pulled Mitch in for a hug as well, and the lights threatened Jonas again as warmth spread across his chest. If this was his family for the rest of his life, so be it. Javier would look great in a tux as Mitch's best man. Jonas could probably choose Sidney, she would love to wear a suit.

The direction Jonas's thoughts were heading (and had been far too often lately) became embarrassing, so he cut it off quickly, only to realize Javier was looking at him. "Uh, sorry, what?"

Scratch jumped in, literally, straining at the end of her girlfriend's arm like a dog on a leash. "We're gonna go key some cars in the parking lot!!!!"

Jonas bit back a snarky remark about the fact they were all almost thirty. "Uhh... thanks, but I'll pass."

Mitch draped over him from behind, long arms dangling over Jonas's chest like hoodie strings. "I'm staying back, too. Got something to show Spots here."

Javier brightened, a big smile struggling up his face. "You got it, loverboy," he drawled, winking as he led Scratch away with one hand on the back of her head. "Take your time!"

Mitch snorted. "Hope they fuck up that Neil asshole's Benz."

Jonas looked up at Mitch with a smile. "What was that all about?"

"Hm?"

"With Javier? What are you going to show me?"

 Mitch grinned. "Oh, yeah! C'mere!" One big hand slid down to cover Jonas's and began walking him back toward the roped-off hallway leading to the rest of the school.

Jonas followed willingly enough. "Please tell me this doesn't involve spraypaint or human feces."

Mitch chuckled, stepping over the rope and letting go of Jonas's hand so he could duck under. The hand came right back after they were both through, squeezing gently. "Nothing illegal, I promise."

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is."

"Ssh," Mitch shushed him and led him further into the darkened hallway. The only things lighting their path were the exit sign at the far end and the swirling party lights behind. The music and laughter of the reunion was fading, the space around them growing more and more intimate. 

Jonas leaned into Mitch's side. Mitch leaned back.

"Hey Spots, you remember when I first moved back senior year?"

Jonas did remember--the spike of fear when their eyes met across the cafeteria, the same room they just exited, and sprinting down this very hall with his heart in his throat. "Yeah?" Jonas replied. He glanced over but Mitch was just looking back with the softest smile, the same one he wore when they first woke up in the morning or when Jonas calls him "Mitchy".

"You remember me chasing you?" And the smile was back to dangerous.

Jonas snorted. "Yes, I remember that. What was your endgame there anyway? I thought it was to beat me up, but..." _Considering you had a giant crush on me at the time, I don't think that's true_ , Jonas didn't finish.

Mitch huffed, swinging their arms. "Fuck if I know. Uh. I kinda had this fantasy that I would just pin you against the lockers and kiss on you until you were taken over by my manly charms and we would fuck right there in the hall and get married, but. I hadn't really...thought it through."

Jonas burst into laughter halfway through Mitch's explanation. "You giant dork, oh my god."

Mitch stopped walking and let go of Jonas's hand. 

Jonas looked back in concern, ready to apologize, but his giant dork of a boyfriend was still wearing that dangerous smirk.

Mitch planted his feet and held his hands out like claws, as if we was ready to pounce. 

Jonas leaned away slightly, still laughing a bit. He hasn't been afraid of Mitch for years, but he was a little unpredictable. "Mitch. What are you doing?"

"I'm...gonna get'cha!" Mitch lunged at him, smirking, but didn't make a grab for Jonas. "Better start running, Spots."

Jonas, giggling uncontrollably now, got the game. "Oh no! Somebody help!" He turned and started running, hearing Mitch's slapping footsteps pick up the pace behind him.

There was an incredible sense of nostalgia, sprinting down these halls and skidding around corners, that was missing in the decorated cafeteria full of the older bodies of people he used to know. The darkened hall, familar rows of lockers, and the manaical laugh that echoed all around him was all he needed to flash back ten years. Environmental Science, the plant, the cove, Wacky Land, and everything after that led to this--it was worth it. It was worth it for what he found with Mitch.

Jonas rounded a corner and, just like ten years ago, crashed into Mitch's chest. He shrieked playfully as Mitch pushed him back into the lockers, looming over him and panting a bit with exertion. 

"Didn't you miss me, Spots? I missed you," he cooed, leaning forward until they were barely an inch apart.

Jonas snorted into Mitch's mouth and grabbed his chin. "Noo, get away!"

Mitch kissed him instead, full and lush, and Jonas abandoned pretense to toss his arms around broad shoulders and sink into the attention.

When they parted, Jonas couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. "Oh, no! Your manly charm! It's too much! I'm in love with you now."

Mitch honest-to-god giggled and leaned down to kiss him again. "I love you, too, Joey-bean." The kiss to his mouth was followed by one on his nose, his cheek, then down his neck.

"I know it's your fantasy, Mitchy, but I draw the line at doing you-know-what in the halls," Jonas said through a smile, baring his throat and thinking maybe he could be talked into finding an empty classroom somewhere.

Mitch pulled back with one last smooch, however, and cradled Jonas's face in his hands. The soft smile was back on his face. "Guess we can skip ahead, then." Then he took a deep breath and dropped to his knees.

Jonas was about to argue that he still considered _that_ over the line, but actually Mitch was only on one knee and digging in his pocket and _ohgod--_

There was a ring in Mitch's hand, simple silver, that glowed with the pink lights streaking into the air around them. Mitch was glowing, too, but God, he looked so _nervous._

"Joey? Will you--"

"Yes," Jonas gasped out. He couldn't breathe. He was going to cry. He wasn't going to cry.

"Um. You know I'm asking you--"

" _Yes_." He was crying.

"Okay," Mitch replied, still just staring at Jonas with the ring held out.

Jonas wiped at his face with his right hand and thrust out his left impatiently. "Put it on me!"

Mitch startled. "Right! Right. Duh." His shaking hands fit the ring onto Jonas's finger and stared at it in disbelief, as if he hadn't actually expected this outcome. "Fuck, I'm gonna throw up. That was smooth, right? All that? I came up with it myself, I thought it was pretty fuckin' romantic--"

"You big baby, come up here and kiss me," Jonas sobbed. Mitch obeyed.

"We're engaged," Jonas blubbered between kisses.

"We're engaged," Mitch echoed in awe.

They didn't end up sneaking into an empty classroom, but they did leave the reunion early.

**Author's Note:**

> then they tell the gang javier cries on the floor he is A Mess his face paint is runnign
> 
> (i hope it doesn't actually take them 10 years tho lol)


End file.
